Deep Sea Reg/Transcript
(Reg in in the hallway.) * Reg: '''All clear! All clear! The children have gone. * '''Amelia: Hey, my turn! My turn! * (The other Rubbadubbers are having a blast.) * Terence: (chuckles.) * (Walla continues) * Reg: They sound like they're having fu-, having fu-, having a good time. * (Walla continues) * Reg: I could do with having a good time. * (Walla continues) * Reg: (giggles) * Tubb: And yet another goal! * Winona: (squeaks) * Finbar: Arr, arr, arr! * Sploshy: Yay! We're winning! Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Tubb: This is swii-min! Hey, watch this! (throws ball.) Oops. * Reg: Ouch! * Tubb: Oof, thanks, Reg. If you hadn't been standing guard, we would have lost the ball completely. * Reg: Standing guard is all I can do. If I go underwater, I'll short-circuit, and all my joints will rust, and I won't be able to move. * Terence: Err, well, Benji and Sis don't go underwater either, Reg. They're not allowed. Between you, and me, and my tooth, it surely can't be fun. It's wet, and we all know wet is horrible! * Winona: (squeaks) * Finbar: Yes! Arr arr arr! Are we still playing or what? * Amelia: Nyyeeooww, and it's up and under! (throws ball at Reg.) * Reg: Ouch! Oof, Ow (shakes) That does it, I'm tired of being a ball guard. I wanna have some fun. Oh, If only I could go underwater. * (transition bubbles transports Reg to his dream destination via his "if only" wish.) * Reg: Wow! I said if only, and here I am, underwater, and I don't seem to be rusting. * Reg: (swims) * Reg: Tubb was right, swimming really is swii-min'! And bubbles come out of my mouth when I tal-, when I tal-, when I say things. Terence would be so jealous. * Tubb: Ha! It's a new guard. Swii-min'! * Sploshy: Hmm, at last. * Reg: The new guard? Who are you? * Tubb: We're the King and Queen. * Reg: Hello, your majesties! * Tubb: Hello. We're glad you're here. We've had to guard this treasure, ourselves, for ages! * Sploshy: Our last underwater robot was eaten by a monster. * Reg: Ooh, a monster? Get away! * Tubb: But, now you're here, we can go out again. Thank you very much. Goodbye! Come on, Queen Sploshy. * Sploshy: Coming, King Tubb. * Reg: (stammers) Just a minute! What about the monster? * Tubb: You know, I can't remember the last time we went out. * Reg: Oh, you say it eats underwater robots? * Sploshy: Me neither. It was ages ago. Goodbye, underwater robot. * Reg: No, wait, wait, wait. What does this monster look like? * Tubb: Uh, well, he's got big teeth. * Sploshy: And big buggy eyes. * Tubb: And he does not have a mustache. * Reg: Big teeth, buggy eyes, no mustache? (shakes) Right. * Sploshy: Whatever you do, don't let him in. * Tubb: Well, goodbye, underwater robot. * Reg: Oh, goodbye. Don't worry! I will not let in the mon-, the mon-, the mon-, the big-teeth, buggy-eyed, no-mustache thing. * Reg: Hmmm. Well, this is easy. (observes his surroundings.) Uh, oh! I keep floating off everywhere. Still, I haven't seen a monster. There probably isn't one. I bet they made it up to fri-, to fri-, to fri-, to scare me. * (door bell rings) * Reg: Who is it? * Finbar: It's the treasure checker. Arr, arr, arr. I've come to check your treasure. * Reg: Aww, Is this the monster? He's got big teeth, he has buggy eyes, oh no! Oh wait, he's got a mustache, phew, false alarm. Uh, please do come in. * Finbar: I've come to see if your arr, arr, arr, treasure needs fixing. * Reg: Uh, why would it need fixing? * Finbar: Uh, well, if it was broken, arr arr arr, it would need fixing. * Reg: Huh, right, I see. * Finbar: (observes King Tubb's and Queen Sploshy's treasure) Well, what do you know, arr arr arr, it's broken. * Reg: Really? Can you fix it? * Finbar: Oh yes, I can! But, I haven't got the parts, arr arr arr arr. I'll have to take it away with me, but, I can fix it! Arr arr arr! Honest? * Reg: Well, that's good. Because King Tubb and Queen Sploshy wouldn't want their treasure to be broken. They'll be surprised when they get back and find their treasure is fixed. * Finbar: "They'll be surprised when they get back and find their treasure is gone." * Finbar: (giggles and arr arr arrs) * Finbar: Ooh, the mighty monster, arrr arr arr. strikes again! (his mustache falls off) * Reg: Wait a minute! * (An imagination cloud pops up in Reg's mind about King Tubb and Queen Sploshy describing the monster's appearance with reverbrant speech.) * Reg: Oh no (shakes), it is the monster! * Finbar: Arr arr arr arr, the mighty monster is a master of disguise. * Reg: He's stealing the treasure! I must catch him! I have to get the treasure back for the King and Queen! Come back here! But what if he eats me (in a worried state-of-mind.) * Finbar: (giggles) * Reg: Oohh, my arms are tired from all that swimming. I'm a useless underwater robot, and these silly bubbles are getting on my ner-, on my ner-, they're really bothering me. * (Bubbles are blowing as Reg jumps to a conclusion.) * Reg: Wait a minute. Maybe if I make a bubble big enough, I could use it to catch the monster. * (Reg blows a bubble big enough to where he can fit inside and floats away.) * Reg: (moans inside the slippery motion of the bubble.) * Finbar: (laughs) * Reg: Left a bit; right a bit; left a bit; right a bit; steady, steady, gotcha! * (The bubble pops and Reg and Finbar fall down and scream.) * Tubb: Oh, our treasure is gone! * Sploshy: Well, it wasn't my idea to get another underwater robot to guard it. We should have gotten something fierce and scary. * (Reg and Finbar scream and arr arr arr as they descend) * Tubb: Oh, it's the monster. * Sploshy: And the underwater robot! He's brought our treasure back! Splish splash splosh! What a clever underwater robot! * Tubb: Uhh, yes indeed. You must stay and guard our treasure forever. * Reg: Uhh, well, thank you, but I don't think I was made for underwater living. My arms get very tired swimming, and I never really got used to these bubbles. * Sploshy: But who's going to guard our treasure? * Reg: Well, what about him? If he's guarding it, he won't steal it. * Finbar: You've, arr arr arr, got a point there. * Sploshy: Mmmm, he is quite fierce-looking. * Finbar: And scary, don't forget scary. * Tubb: Hmm, yes, do you want the job? * Finbar: Hmm. Ha-hah! Arr arr arr, that would be fin-tastic! (laughs) * Tubb: Swii-min'! Well, that settled. will you be staying any longer, underwater robot? * Reg: No thank you, I need to get my feet back on dry ground again. But how? * Reg: If only I was back on dry land. * (transition bubble transports Reg to back where he was.) * Reg: Ha! Yes. Much better, much better. * Winona: (squeaks) * Amelia: Yes, what are we going to do now? * Sploshy: One of us is going to have to get out and get it. * Tubb: Ha Reg, be a good Rubbadubber, will you? * Reg: OK. (throws the ball back into the tub.) * Others: Yeah! (giggling) * Reg: (deeply exhales) * Reg: Rubbadubbers! Rubbadubbers! Benji and Sis are coming. * Tubb: Rubbadubbers, it's bathtime! Swii-min'! Category:Transcripts Category:Series One Transcripts